


Fandot Creativity Night 4

by timeladyleo



Series: Fandot Creativity [4]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: F/M, Fandot Creativity Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-17 00:25:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3508229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timeladyleo/pseuds/timeladyleo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Several little drabbles written for the fourth Fandot Creativity Night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Forbidden

"Douglas, what’s that hanging out of your jacket?" Martin asked, noticing a brightly coloured piece of fabric poking out. Douglas looked down, an unreadable flicker crossing his face.

"Oh, it’s nothing." he said quickly, hoping that Martin wouldn't question him further, or figure out what he was doing, but knowing that the chance of that was very slim indeed. 

"Douglas, you’re not smuggling again, are you?" Douglas made a vague gesture and shrugged. Martin sighed. "It’s compulsive, isn't it? You know Carolyn’s forbidden you from smuggling stuff after the trouble you got us into last time!"

"It’s not technically smuggling, it’s a-"

"A present for a friend, I know. What are you getting out of this one?" Martin folded his arms as Douglas shrugged again, before sighing and giving in.

"Alright, fine. If you must know, I have here some fine silk scarves, which I shall be trading for a large sum of money." Martin rolled his eyes as Douglas tucked the scarf back away.

"Just don’t let Carolyn see them, whatever you do."

Douglas smiled to himself, pleased to know that Martin wouldn't give him away. “Thank you, Captain.”


	2. Robots

Arthur stepped into the flight deck. “Hello, chaps, would you like some coffee?”

Martin turned around to look at him, confused. “Arthur, why on earth are you doing a- is it a dalek voice?”

"No, skip!" Arthur said normally, before remembering that he was pretending to be a robot. "I mean- I am Arthur-bot and I am your steward today. Would you like some coffee?"

Douglas raised an eyebrow and smiled gently. “Which robot film did you watch now, then, Arthur-bot?” Arthur grinned at Douglas using the silly name and going along with it. 

"Me and Herc watched loads last night, we had a robot film fest!" Arthur’s robot voice had wavered again. Martin was looking at them both in bewilderment, not sure whether to join in the silliness or be surprised that Douglas was. "They were brilliant!"

"Well then, Arthur-bot, will you get us coffee?" Martin asked, giving in. Arthur moved his arms up and down in a robotic way and smiled broadly.

"Affirmative!"


	3. Tickets

In the week before their first anniversary, Carolyn had expected to hear a lot more snide remarks from Douglas, see more excitement from Arthur and have to put up with more annoying soppiness from Herc. When none of these things happened, and they all seemed to act as if it were a normal week, Carolyn became suspicious that they were up to something.

So, it wasn't entirely a surprise when the day arrived, and she found a large box of chocolates and a huge bouquet of flowers waiting for her on the kitchen table, along with an envelope that she assumed contained a card. What was surprising was that Herc and Arthur seemed to have disappeared. She opened the envelope to find a note saying only _‘Meet us at the airfield at 12 x’_ written in Herc’s neatest handwriting.

The big surprise came when she arrived at the airfield to see Douglas, Herc and Arthur all wearing smart clothes waiting for her. As she walked over to them, Arthur began to almost bounce with excitement.

"Happy anniversary mum!" he said, beaming. "We’re going to a really posh place for lunch!"

She smiled, catching Herc’s eye. “So that’s what you've all been up to, then, sneaking around and thinking I wouldn't notice.”

However, the best part of the day was not the lunch, even when it turned out Martin and Theresa had arranged to join them, but being given another envelope containing tickets to Rigoletto that evening. It was just the sort of soppy thing Herc would do, but Carolyn found that even though she wouldn't admit it, she didn't mind at all.


	4. He’s cute, I swear

"Theresa, you’re not honestly telling me that this is the Captain." Sofia looked at Theresa’s phone, unimpressed with the photo of Martin on the screen. Theresa frowned at her sister.

"No, it is, and he is cute, I swear! Let me find a better picture!" She flicked through the photos that she had of herself and Martin, cursing the fact that Martin was so shy of having his photo taken, because he was either looking away or frowning in most of them.

"He’s shorter than you! How can you have a short Captain? And why does he look so miserable in all of these photos?" Sofia looked over Theresa’s shoulder as she scrolled through the photos.

"Height isn’t important, Sofia. He’s very good at his job, and he’s very nice. He’s just quite nervous a lot of the time, and when he’s not being awkward it’s adorable." Theresa smiled as a photo of Martin in his hat popped up on the screen.

"Well then, you’ll have to invite him over here so I can see how cute or not he is."

"He is, I promise!"


End file.
